Grace Mars
Grace Mars is a character in Heavy Rain. She is the ex-wife of Ethan Mars and the mother to Shaun and the late Jason Mars. Before Jason's Death Before the death of her son, Grace appears to be a loving and cheerful wife and mother. She first appears walking in the house with groceries for Jason's birthday party. While she is in the kitchen preparing lunch, she asks for Ethan's help with getting various jobs done. Sometime between early May and late September of 2009, Grace, Ethan, and their sons are seen taking a trip to the mall. When they arrive, she asks Ethan to look after Jason while she takes Shaun to buy some shoes. When she comes back, she notices Jason is missing. She and Shaun wait behind while Ethan goes on a desperate search to find him. Ethan finally meets up with Jason outside the mall. Jason starts to run across the street while a car is approaching and Ethan jumps and catches him to try and save him, but they both get hit by the car. This results in Jason dying and Ethan getting put into a coma. Grace and Shaun watch helplessly as Jason and Ethan lay in the road. Grace runs out to her son screaming his name while crying. After Jason's Death After the death of her son, Grace and Ethan have divorced (presumably sometime in April 2011, based on Ethan's statement in "Welcome, Norman" that they have been separated for six months). They both share custody of Shaun, with Ethan seeing him throughout the week while Grace sees him on the weekends. One day after school, Ethan and Shaun go to the park. Ethan experiences a blackout and discovers Shaun is missing afterwards. Grace is later seen at the police station with her ex-husband filing a missing persons report. The detectives tell Ethan that they will try their best to find Shaun. Ethan then meets up with Grace in the lobby, and she asks Ethan if the detectives think Shaun was taken by the Origami Killer. He informs her that it may be a possibility, but it is still too early to say. Grace then shows some aggression toward Ethan. She seems to have fostered some resentment over the events of the last two years, blaming Ethan for Jason's death and now blaming him for losing Shaun, though she regrets this seconds later. The scene ends with her sobbing, stating that she deeply misses him. Later in the game, there is another scene with Grace in the police station talking to Carter Blake about Ethan. She tells Blake that Ethan came home one night talking about drowning bodies and rainwater, which is associated with the Origami Killer. She then begs the police to find her son. She will appear in "Ethan's Grave" if Ethan died trying to save his son, and she will also appear to meet with him and Shaun as he is released from prison in "Innocent." Chapter Appearances * Prologue * The Mall * Father and Son (video) * Welcome, Norman * Police News * Epilogue - Ethan's Grave * Epilogue - Innocent Trivia * In the prologue, the player as Ethan can try to flirt with Grace, but she will shut him down due to the birthday preparations' necessity. * It can be gathered through conversation between Ethan and Grace that Grace's mother does not like Ethan, and there is some familial tension, which probably affected some of the fallout after Jason's death. * Grace Mars is similar to Tiffany from Indigo Prophecy/''Fahrenheit'': both of them are ex-lovers of the main characters (Ethan Mars and Lucas Kane respectively). Grace even somewhat resembles Tiffany. * A picture can be seen in Ethan and Grace's bedroom showing their wedding day. * In "The Mall," players can look through the shoe store window and see Grace and Shaun trying on shoes. * In the office of Ethan's new house, the player can view a videotape showing footage of Jason, Shaun, and Grace in the backyard of their old house, while Ethan films them. If he or she watches the whole tape, Ethan will begin to cry and apologize in his thoughts. * Grace Mars is approximately 5' 7" (1.70 m) tall. * An earlier model of Grace showed her with a shorter hairstyle, similar to Madison's. * When Ethan and Jason are hit by the car which kills the latter, Grace only seems to care about Jason's well-being. However, it was said on a website that plans were made for Jason to fly at Grace after being hit by the car. This scene was later removed, but the audio was still there. Gallery File:25.jpg|Grace with Ethan in an early build of the game File:933123 20100219 screen011.jpg|Grace with Ethan in the final build of the game de:Grace Mars es:Grace Mars ru:Грейс Марс Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Mothers Category:Ethan Mars Characters Category:Norman Jayden Characters